


Beca's First Time

by thatmitchsentho



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmitchsentho/pseuds/thatmitchsentho
Summary: One shot prompt from Tumblr. Beca and Aubrey have been together a while but Beca is a virgin. This is the (M rated and smutty) account of her first time.





	

Beca wasn't the kind of person people went out of their way to pursue. At least, she didn't feel like she was. And then she met Aubrey. Aubrey, frustratingly perfect and yet still able to reduce Beca to a blubbering idiot with a glance and a smile. She'd been crushing on the blonde for months, something that gave Jesse an endless amount of pleasure. So when the blonde one day had dropped by the station to ask Beca out to dinner, she assumed that it was a Bellas related deal.

The fact that Aubrey had to tell her it wasn't a Bellas related deal but a date related deal should have been the blonde's first clue to run. She'd never dated before, never had or been a girlfriend before. Sure, she'd been kissed, though not well, and as for anything more than that…

Aubrey didn't mind though, and she was very patient with Beca as she learned how to be in a relationship. Chloe had told the brunette that even though she comes off really tense and high strung, Aubrey was actually really low maintenance as far as girlfriends went. And it was true. She seemed happy, Beca thought, most of the time. She brought her coffee, reminded her to take breaks from studying, they went out to eat or to see bands and other things, and they spent a lot of time just being with one another; Aubrey reading and Beca mixing.

The proximity led them to spending more and more time exploring the physical side of their relationship, and god if Beca wasn't enjoying that. She wasn't quite sure how she'd managed to land a literal goddess as her girlfriend, but that body was criminally hot. Things were starting to get heated and Beca was starting to get anxious. Aubrey noticed, and asked her about it one afternoon as they lounged on her bed.

"It's nothing," Beca said, blushing deeply. "It's just… me and you, we're getting really… with the kissing and stuff… and I like it. I love it. But I've never, you know… had sex before."

"You're a virgin?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah," Beca admitted. "You're like the first serious girlfriend I've ever had and I don't want the sex to be bad, but I've got literally no idea what to do. And that's really fucking embarrassing, and you deserve a girlfriend who isn't shit in bed."

"Who says you're shit?" Aubrey said. "If you've never had sex before, you can't definitively know that you're bad. Plus, you seem to have figured out my weaknesses pretty damn quick. Like when you kiss my neck. And when you use your teeth."

"I'm just worried," Beca said honestly.

"Well, our first time is going to be awesome, because we love each other," Aubrey said. "Besides, the first few times aren't what they're made out to be."

"What do you mean?" Beca asked.

"They're more about learning the other person. I'd say, round four is when it starts to get interesting. You've gotten comfortable, you know how to make the other person react…" Aubrey said. "Plus, I can always give you direction."

"You'd tell me how to have sex with you?"

"Not like, a robotic step by step," Aubrey said. "Like maybe I'd say harder or softer or a little to the left or something."

"Okay," Beca said. "Because the way we're going, it's not going to take us long to get to the sex."

"Beca believe me, if Chloe wasn't studying in the next room, I'd have you pinned to the bed already," Aubrey said. "I think you look so fucking sexy right now."

"What?" Beca asked. "I'm wearing what I wear all the time."

"But it's the fact that the shirt's tailored a little better, it's buttoned down a little so I can still see your boobs and that tank has a bit of lace around the neckline, and it cuts down further, and I already know what's underneath," Aubrey said.

"Oh yeah?" Beca said. Aubrey pulled the smaller girl toward her and kissed her passionately. Beca felt her body heat up. Kissing Aubrey was the greatest thing ever. She pushed the blonde down and let her tongue trace her lower lip before sucking it into her mouth and gently nipping it with her teeth.

"See?" Aubrey hissed. They kept at it for a while, but neither pushed too far since Aubrey had reminded them both that Chloe was still home and cramming for a test.

It only took them a few days to get to the point of taking their relationship to the next level. Aubrey had just tugged her own bra off and Beca was currently lavishing attention on her breasts. The smaller girl was lying atop her, and she couldn't stop her body from arching up, her center seeking contact with the figure above her. Beca wasn't wearing pants, just underwear, and feeling Aubrey move underneath her caused her to grind her pelvis down and moan at the delicious friction. Aubrey pulled her back up to face level and kissed her, the two of them slowly grinding against each other as they made out, taking pleasure in every gasp or moan. Aubrey's hand snaked down and ran over Beca's underwear.

"God Beca," she said lustily.

"Take them off," Beca murmured as she bit and sucked at her neck.

"You sure?" Aubrey asked. Beca nodded her affirmation, and Aubrey reversed their positions swiftly. She left soft kisses along Beca's pantyline and slowly removed the soaked garment, eyes glued to the exposed and equally wet flesh she had just uncovered. Beca pulled her shirt off, and her bra, and Aubrey likewise undressed herself. She looked questioningly at the younger girl, needing to hear once more that this was what she wanted.

"Yes, I'm sure," Beca said. "I love you, Aubrey."

"I love you too," Aubrey said, and settled above Beca. "Make sure you tell me if you want to slow down or stop, okay?" She started by kissing her, feeling the smaller arms wrap around her and a hand dig into her hair. She let her hips roll against Beca's, the younger girls' foot hooking over her calf. Aubrey let a hand begin gently massaging her breast, playfully tweaking the nipple. Then she moved, beginning to kiss her way down Beca's body. Beca wasn't ticklish, but there was a spot on her abdomen Aubrey made mental note of, kissing it had caused her flesh to erupt in goosebumps.

She let her fingertip slowly trace up and down Beca's pussy, watching her for a signal. Beca's hips twitched up, needing more, so Aubrey let two fingers dip just slightly inside her to get wet, then began massaging her folds. Beca's eyes were screwed shut and she was biting down hard on her lip. Aubrey let her finger push inside Beca a few times, slowly, before adding a second finger.

"Breathe," she reminded Beca, the brunette drawing a shaky breath as the rhythm built up. Aubrey bent down and let her tongue tease her clit a little, feeling Beca's hands instantly fly to her hair and grab on. Following Beca's cue, she kissed and sucked her clit as the fingers continued rapidly.

"Oh my god," Beca managed. She was bucking into Aubrey hard. "Bree, I'm about to-" She didn't have time to finish it before it happened, she came hard, letting out a shriek and tugging Aubrey's hair hard. The blonde waited until she'd relaxed her grip and then slid her way back up Beca's body. She was sucking in air, a content smile on her face, so Aubrey kissed her.

"I love you," she mumbled against Beca's mouth.

"Love you too," Beca said, returning the kiss. "Give me a minute and it's your turn."

"You're sure?"

"Of course I'm sure," Beca said. "I mean… I know what I liked… and I can just start there. But I know what you like as well, so I'll just mix it up and you can always tell me if there's something not working for you." Aubrey was glad she was keen on returning the favor. Watching Beca mid-orgasm had made her as wet as she could ever remember being. The way her hair stuck to her sweaty neck and the tensed abdomen, the almost inaudible swearing.

Beca adjusted her position so that she was on top and straddled Aubrey's waist. For a moment she simply looked down at the body beneath her with a loving gaze. Then she bent down and kissed her before moving down to take a nipple into her mouth. Swirling her tongue around the bud and softly letting her teeth graze the tip, Beca tried to pay attention to the way Aubrey's body was responding. She switched to the other and did the same thing, and then began kissing her way down.

One thing she'd learned about Aubrey in the amount of fooling around they did was that she liked teeth. Liked a little bit of biting. So as she kissed her way down, she threw in tiny nips at her skin, over her hipbone and then a soft one to the skin right between her pussy and her thigh. Aubrey barely kept from snapping her legs together and trapping Beca in there. She was aching for Beca to touch her, to do something.

"Touch me," she said softly. Beca looked up and saw the raw need in her eyes. Beca took a second to decide what she was going to do. She chose to part Aubrey's folds and take a leisurely lick, figuring it was best to get this out of the way for the first time. Plus, she'd used her fingers on herself before, she wanted to try something different. Aubrey moaned, so she did it again, tongue darting out to reclaim some of Aubrey's wetness from partway down her chin. Beca found she really liked the way Aubrey tasted. She let her tongue explore for a while, short flicks, long broad strokes, and then moved the attention up a little to the swollen bud she'd been eyeing like a prize. She let her lips encase it and sucked softly.

"Jesus Christ," Aubrey swore firmly. "God that's good." Beca wasn't an idiot, she could take a hint. So she kept at that for a while, occasionally tonguing it or dragging her teeth over it as she sucked. She noticed Aubrey's body bucking up, needing something else, so she let a single finger push inside her and wiggle slightly, then curl upwards. Aubrey sighed as she began to push in and out, curling the digit each time, her tongue still swirling over her clit. She added another finger, then another and Aubrey was panting hard. Beca could see the muscles in her body begin to grow tense and she increased rapidly, a little pleased when Aubrey called her name as she hit her orgasm. She let Aubrey's body slow down before she removed her fingers. She brought them to her mouth and sucked them clean.

"Is that the first time you've sucked a girl's cum off of your fingers?" Aubrey asked, chest still heaving.

"Yep," Beca said. "But I like the way you taste. And… it was, you know… not bad?"

"Not bad?" Aubrey chuckled. "Beca for a first time, that was damn good. You had nothing to be worried about."

"Okay," she said, relieved. She curled up against Aubrey's body, starting to get drowsy.

"Tired?" Aubrey asked.

"Mmm," Beca said. "I think… maybe a nap. And then we might work on getting to that round four." Aubrey tugged her closer and left a clumsy kiss on her jawline as she simultaneously snuggled into the pillow.

"Deal," Aubrey said sleepily. She wrapped an arm around her girlfriend's naked body, feeling Beca fumble for the sheet. "Love you."

"Love you too," Beca said. "You look really beautiful right now."

"What?" Aubrey asked, confused.

"You look beautiful," Beca said. "And I get to see you like this. Just me." Aubrey smiled as she felt the girl burrow further into her before they both succumbed to sleep.


End file.
